


You Said What?

by hirusen



Series: The Daily Life Of Detective Virgil Sanders [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam Speaks French, And A Few Other Languages, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Nate Speaks French, POV First Person, Surprises, Tags Are Hard, Virgil Speaks French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Virgil, as the team quickly found out, is full of many surprises.





	You Said What?

He kept a steady gaze on me, Adam's brow a bit knotted in concentration. "Adam, if you keep staring at him, your gaze might burn a hole into him." Nate spoke up, causing his teammate to jump slightly--which of course caused Felix to giggle--and he locked his icy green eyes with Nate's. "I'm just...thinking is all." "About Virgil?" Felix teased.

The leader of Unit Bravo sighed. "About his safety." Nate sighed in response. "Adam, we've been over this." "And I still hold my stance." Nate calmly rubbed a few of his long fingers over his brow, and I notice that he's a little annoyed about the current topic. "It's not the best option, given that--" "I know what you're going to say, but I still think it's the best option."

Nate sighs deeply and flicks his gaze over to mine. I'm not sure what exactly they're discussing or if I should speak up on the matter, but I freeze at Adam's next words for one reason: they're in French.

" _C'est toujours la meilleure option pour le protéger jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne._ " Nate growls softly under his breath. " _Le faire essentiellement en cage n'est pas le meilleur moyen de le protéger!_ " Nate responds, though I'm less surprised to hear him speaking French. They both hold each other's gazes in firm tension.

" _Que veux-tu dire que je serai en cage?_ " I ask and the whole room snaps their attention to me. "...What did you just say?" "I asked what do you mean that I'll be caged?" I tilt my head at the stunned looks on Nate's and Adam's features, though the expressions don't last long. " _Vous pouvez parler français?_ " Adam ask and I nod my head.

" _Oui. Je peux aussi parler espagnol, latin et grec, et lire et écrire en russe, en allemand, en coréen et en polonais._ " Nate looks very impressed with that list, as well as Mason, though his interest only slightly peaked when I mentioned that I can speak Greek. "Wow, I didn't think there would be anyone in Wayhaven who knew so many languages like Natey." Felix spoke up, and I smile a little at his comment. "What got you interested in other languages?" Nate asks and I shrug. "Probably mum. She used to speak a little Spanish and French when I was younger and I've kinda just wanted to learn how to speak them so we could talk privately when we had company."

"So...you understood everything we had said?" I nod at Adam's question. "What were you trying to suggest, Adam?" If anything, I can at least hear him out. "Well...I was thinking that until we found and captured Murphy, it might be best to limit how often you go out about town." "...Yeah, I would feel a little bit caged with that idea." Adam frowns at my words. "But...why would I need to limit where I go when I can just have one of you guys with me? It's what mum had talked about back in the facility." I point out and Adam's eyes flick away from mine.

"...Oh you grumpy teddy bear! You are honestly worried about me as a friend!" I chime and Adam glares at me. "Ooo! It looks like I'm right!" I softly sing and Adam leaves the office with Felix's laughter following him. "It is true that he's concerned about your safety." Nate speaks and I give him a smile. "Still, it should be nice; I don't think Adam or I have had a chance to converse with someone in another language outside of ourselves." "And the fact that you even knew in the first place was a bit of a surprise." Mason comments and I just toss him a smirk. "Well, you'll get to see just how many surprises I've got waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> French according to Google
> 
> C'est toujours la meilleure option pour le protéger jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne. = This is still the best option to protect him until his mother returns.
> 
> Le faire essentiellement en cage n'est pas le meilleur moyen de le protéger! = Having him essentially caged is not the best way to protect him!
> 
> Que veux-tu dire que je serai en cage? = What do you mean I'll be caged?
> 
> Vous pouvez parler français? = You can speak French?
> 
> Oui. Je peux aussi parler espagnol, latin et grec, et lire et écrire en russe, en allemand, en coréen et en polonais. = Yes. I can also speak Spanish, Latin, and Greek, as well as being able to read and write in Russian, German, Korean, and Polish.


End file.
